Swan Dive (tododeku)
by aikodarkling
Summary: What if he let the words get to him?
1. Chapter 1

(lmao the storys next btw)

My tododeku fan account is tododeku is beautiful on Instagram

**WARNING: this story has LGBTQ+ ships.** The reasons why I mainly write gay/lesbian ships are as follows:

Throughout my life when I've read books/watched films, 99% of the time the boy has always fallen for the girl and vice versa so I feel bored with the straight being the 'norm' and the 'default setting'

I am part of LGBTQ+ so I feel more connected and used to with same-sex relationships (for some reason that I can't explain)

I admit being a fujoshi, I enjoy shipping boys. Sometimes I ship girls as well for a bit of a change every now and then. I don't think the ships will work out in the actual anime, I just like the way the personalities and looks of the characters work together

If you think this story is wrong or you don't like the ships, then DON'T READ IT. However, if you do like the ships and LGBTQ+ then please enjoy the story that I'm posting.

-あいこ aikodarkling

**WARNING!**

The first part of this story contains hints of suicidal thoughts, depression and bullying. It won't be all sadness and will evolve into love but can be distressing at first. PLEASE, no joking in the comments, you will be muted/reported if you do.

You have been warned! If you're okay with the depressing theme at first, then skip to the next chapter. If you don't like stuff like that, then I suggest clicking off this story.

-あいこ aikodarkling


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

Yeah, the whole Deku suicide thing is used a lot, but I read /watched the scene and I couldn't help wondering what will happen if he gives up? Hopefully you've read the warning pages… anyway, I promise this will get fluffier/cuter later. The quotes are also from the manga, not the anime. (thoughts and memories are in italics).

**Izukus POV**

"_You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life… go take a swan dive off the roof!"_

The harsh words from the spikey-haired boy had ran around Izukus mind like cruel mice for the past three years. He hadn't considered entering for UA High School, as he was clearly useless for the hero society. Izuku's teenage days were often spent drifting around the house and failing at school, as he was relentlessly bullied for being Quirkless therefor he feels…unwanted.

Wind whipped his hair as he daydreamed about being different person. Thinking about what he would be like in his next life. Wishing that he was someone else. Remembering the moment of discovery that he will never win. He won't ever win his dream.

_Swan dive… swan dive… where even am I?_

A bridge. His legs has subconsciously dragged him to a bridge. _What if its fate?_

Izuku positioned his feet on the edge, holding all 13 of his childhood 'Hero Analysis For My Future' notebooks, that he'd been carrying round for 3 years. He took a deep breath and dropped the first notebook, full of memories and All Might facts in it. He dangled the second over the edge and released it. Repeating it for the 3rd, 4th and 5th, he felt like a time bomb. Ticking, ticking, waiting to go. A burnt, rumpled notebook was all that was left in between his scarred fingers. Number 13: this one had the worst memories of Kacchan bullying him.

"Stop" said a voice. The person sounded like they were trying to sound calm, but the hues of fear tainted the supposedly tranquil tone.

Izuku froze, with the dark memories clutched in his hand.

"Please turn around and hear me out" pleaded the voice.

_Either do what you came here to do or turn around, choose!_ A voice angrily spoke to him. _Maybe I should listen_.

"Can you hear me?" Is this a real voice or another illusion?

Izuku placed the scarred hands over his ears, shutting out whatever voice that was behind him and dropping the notebook deep, deep into the abyss below. Izuku opened his eyes and turned.

The face was easily recognisable with bi-coloured hair evenly split in the middle, stunning heterochromatic eyes and flawless skin, Izuku instantly knew the boy was Shoto Todoroki. Endeavor's son and the winner of the 2nd UA Sports Festival. His face was frequently on TV, girls often found it very attractive, but boys were jealous of his infinite abilities and undeniable strength. Most people were jealous of Shoto Todoroki. Who wouldn't be jealous of this perfect teenager with an amazing Quirk?

"Hey. I know you, why don't we talk in a café or something?" he continued, holding his hand out. The right one, the ice one.

_He knows me? Maybe he's mistaking me for somebody else… somebody better and more interesting than me._

"I don't… I don't personally know you" warily answered Izuku. _what are you doing?!, s_creamed the angry voice, _this was the moment! You WANTED this!_

"Don't worry about that right now, just please get off the railing" his beautiful eyes were filled with worry.

"Okay, I'm getting off" sighed Izuku, taking Todorokis outstretched hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold and smooth as expected. It was lukewarm and calloused but Izuku quickly let go.

"Wanna talk someplace?" offered Todoroki.

"How do you know me?" angrily asked Izuku, "Why do you even care? You're a superstar, you shouldn't give a fuck about insignificant people like me!"

A look of pain crossed the stunning face, making Izuku feel slightly guilty. He stared at the boy, waiting for an answer.

"E-Ever since I was very young, I'd been going to the same ice cream store every week, alone. It was a break from my abusive dad and crying mum. Then, one day, you just popped up and… I don't know, you just interested me. I kept wanting to talk to you, but I was shy. I'm not good at talking" Todoroki bent his head.

"But, why me? I'm short and plain. You're the handsome one here"

Pink dusted the other boy's cheeks, and he shrugged "Just… you order the exact same thing, every time. Two scoops of strawberry and vanilla cone. You wear the same shoes every day, your hair looks curly and bouncy every day. And… your eyes shine a lot. I guess I was intrigued"

The silence felt a little awkward, here was Izuku just about to commit suicide and suddenly a celebrity had stopped him, telling him how interesting he was. It felt disconcerting.

"No offence… but I really don't want to talk. I've been through a lot recently. And you're kinda confusing me"

"Oh, okay. I understand" the dejected look in Todoroki's eyes were unmistakeable; guilt settled back into Izuku's chest.

"But- but I'll do one ice cream"

"Okay" nodded Todoroki, "Let's go"

_You're being stupid_, hissed a voice again, _this boy doesn't care, he's just doing it for himself-_

"So, are you going to get the same ice cream again?" asked Todoroki, unintentionally cutting off the voice.

"Huh? Oh, um, no. I'm gonna try something new. What's your favourite?"

"Mint choc chip, it's amazing"

After a 10-minute walk, the pair arrived at an ice cream stand decorated with pink and yellow banners and accompanied by metal tables chairs. The place had a cute, spring-like theme and Izuku found its simplicity and authenticity comforting.

"So" Todoroki rested his chin on his palms, "How's the ice cream?"

"It's a refreshing change" truthfully said Izuku.

Todoroki smiled, it was cute and bright. He pointed to his red and white ice cream "This is so good"

"Now you know why I always had it" he felt a smile tug at his lips, it felt foreign.

"Hey, I finally see a smile"

"I sometimes smile" lied Izuku.

"It's nice. I like it"

Izuku wondered why but didn't ask. He analysed the boy in front of him. He was a star: a famous or exceptionally talented performer in the world of entertainment or sports. Completely the opposite to Izuku, and here he was talking to and complimenting Izuku.

"So, what's up?" he was torn out of his daze with the question.

"The sky? Be more specific" sarcastically answered Izuku.

"You know what I mean, why did I find you standing at a bridge and about to jump"

"How do you know I was about to jump? I could've been enjoying the view"

"Whilst crying and dropping notebooks?"

"It could've been a damn good view" he retorted, sitting back and looking upwards moodily.

"Touché. Though, if there's something wrong you should talk"

"Why should I?" Izuku stared at Todoroki and raised an eyebrow, "You said you're untalkative but you're trying to make me talk. You said stuff about your parents but didn't continue. You want me to talk but you don't want to talk yourself. Look, I know you're trying to be nice, but save your time for a photoshoot or something. Or figure yourself out. I don't know you and you could be some perv for all I know. So, if you'd excuse me, I think I'd be going now. Goodbye"

The look of shock on Todoroki's face immensely satisfied the dark, selfish part of Izuku as he walked away. Mouth slightly agape with eyes round and unblinking. Hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

There's kinda a lot of texting, sorry . the chapter is also a long one about 1500 words, double sorry

also i had to edit and re-upload chap 2 and 3 because the texting part broke :(

**Izukus POV**

Four days had passed since 'The Ice Cream Incident' and the whole scene had tormented Izuku. He couldn't help stressing over Shoto Todoroki; what he said; how Izuku treated him back. Why does he always have to push people away? He was laying on his bed, flicking through his Instagram as an uncontrollable boredom seize him when his phone pinged with an alert.

**iz mido 7.36 PM: requested to follow **

**shoto todoroki 7.37 PM: accepted follow request**

**shoto todoroki 7.37 PM : **I am sorry.

**iz mido 7.37 PM : **it doesnt even matter

**shoto todoroki 7.37 PM : **Can we start over, maybe?

**iz mido 7.37 PM : **why? I promised one ice cream

**shoto todoroki 7.38 PM : **Technically, you didn't finish it. Somehow, I think we started off on a bad note.

**iz mido 7.38 PM : **u win

**shoto todoroki 7.38 PM : **?

**shoto todoroki 7.38 PM : **Does that mean we can start over?

**iz mido 7.39 PM : **for god's sake, YES. We can start over

**shoto todoroki 7.39 PM : **yay 😊

**shoto todoroki 7.41 PM : **Soo, you wanna meet up or something this weekend?

**iz mido 7.41 PM : **slow down there, you could be some kind of meat axe murderer. Haven't you ever been taught about stranger danger?

**shoto todoroki 7.41 PM : **Ah, sorry if I was too forward. I promise I'm not a meat axe murderer, whatever that is

**iz mido 7.41 PM : **that's what they all say…

**shoto todoroki 7.41 PM : **What is your name? Or are you going to do some sort of Cinderella thing on me?

**iz mido 7.42 PM : **Izuku Midoriya

When Todoroki left him on read, Izuku flung his mobile to the other side of his bed, daydreaming.

"Izuku!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and shot upwards into a sitting position, tucking his phone into his back pocket.

"Uh, yeah. What is it, mum?"

"Dinner! Come down!" she yelled back at him.

"Kay" he groaned and stretched.

Izuku stumbled downstairs when the TV in the corner caught his attention. A woman was standing on screen with a microphone and behind her was utter chaos and flames.

"… this incident was caused by the notorious group called the League of Villains. This afternoon, the League violently attacked a shopping mall and spread death and destruction. It is estimated 67 dead, 115 injured with 79 of those severe, though it is thought that the League took hostages. Heroes named Enji Todoroki, commonly known as Endeavor and his son Shoto Todoroki, commonly known as Shoto in missions or IcyHot in the media are currently investigating this case. We are all looking at the Pro Heroes to save the day, but rumours are spreading that Shoto was injured during the rampage of destruction."

Inko switched the TV off and Izuku groaned.

"I was watching that"

"I don't like that Shoto. All stoic and untalkative. He's different from the other Pro Heroes"

"What do you know?!" exploded Izuku, "He's shy! He can't help it. Actually, he's a nice person!"

"Have you met him?"

"I have, and he's different from what everyone thinks"

He stormed out of the house, anger practically radiating off him. Izuku didn't really know why he got so emotional over the hero that might be a stalker/perv/murderer.

_Heck, he might even be dying right now._

He took cover in a bus stop from the downpour outside, turned on his phone and rapidly clicked on his and Todoroki's chat, shivering with the cold.

**iz mido 8.16 PM : **I saw the news. Please don't be dead.

**iz mido 8.19 PM : **Shoto? Are you going to be okay?

**iz mido 8.23 PM : **Come on, r u seriously injured?

**shoto todoroki 8.23 PM : **I've been resurrected.

**iz mido 8.23 PM : **YOU ACTUALLY DIED?!

**shoto todoroki 8.24 PM : **Jesus Christ, calm the fuck down. No, I didn't die, and I wasn't even that injured. Just a scratch. The news is ramping things up for a good story.

**iz mido 8.24 PM : ** u scared me

**shoto todoroki 8.24 PM : **Thought you hated me, no? Who is this and what have you done to the real Midoriya?

**iz mido 8.24 PM : **of course I hate u 😊

**shoto todoroki 8.24 PM : **There you are.

**iz mido 8.25 PM : **I walked out my mums house. she was saying youre stoic and different from the rest. I got mad, yelled at her then left

**shoto todoroki 8.25 PM : **A lot of people think that. Seeing as its raining, do you need somewhere to stay?

**iz mido 8.25 PM : **Could be an axe murderer…

**shoto todoroki 8.25 PM : **I'm a PRO HERO, in case you forgot. If you don't want to its okay, I just don't want you to get a cold or something.

**iz mido 8.26 PM : **it wouldn't be too much trouble? And aren't you doing some investigation? I can get a hotel room

**shoto todoroki 8.26 PM**** : **I have a flat, it doesn't matter. The investigation is postponed to tomorrow as we need to 'get rest for the evening'. Hotel rooms suck the beds are uncomfortable.

**iz mido 8.26 PM : **thank you x

About 30 minutes later, Todoroki stood there in a doorway, looking awkward (as always) and wearing a rumpled white T-shirt and dark trousers. He looked almost the same as when Izuku first saw him on the bridge, except with his arm in a sling; his hair was also different, the red and white mixing a little in the middle instead of being perfectly separate. He caught Izuku looking at his hair and ran his hand through it, trying to sort it but messing it up even more.

On the other hand, Izuku looked- and felt- like a drenched rat, with soaking clothes and sodden green hair.

"Oh… its really raining out there" bustled Todoroki, "You want some dry clothes?"

"Um, yeah. If that's not too much to ask"

"No problem. Luckily, I have some old clothes that I outgrew and never bothered to chuck them out. They should fit you. Come in"

Izuku cautiously stepped up the stairs and into Todoroki's apartment. It was Japanese style, with plants in the corner and a simplistic, modern look. Most things were made from wood but overall, it looked very fancy. Unlike the Midoriya apartment, where Izuku's room was messy and small. Todoroki handed him a bundle of clothes and gestured down a hallway.

"There's a bathroom there"

"Thank you"

_Even the bathroom is fancy! What am I doing here? This is a famous pro-hero you're staying with!_

After a few minutes, Izuku emerged from the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. They were still a little big but fitted good enough. Todoroki was very tall and muscular- the opposite of Izuku.

"You look good in black, though green is definitely your colour" complimented Todoroki.

The compliment surprised Izuku, and he blushed a little from the shock "Thanks. I guess green matches my hair"

"Definitely"

"Is your arm okay?" asked Izuku.

"One of the villains had some weird quirk where they had claws and they attacked me from behind. It was annoying, I should've been quicker"

"You're so cool" sighed Izuku, "I always wanted to be a hero, I wanted to help people and save them. Just like you. I'm Quirkless, so my dream won't ever happen"

"You don't have to be a hero to save someone. You just have to be there, no matter the Quirk" shrugged Todoroki.

The comment alarmed Izuku, no one had ever said that to him. Then, his stomach growled loudly, breaking the silence between them.

_Fuck you, stomach._

"Do you wanna order a takeaway?" asked Todoroki, laughing at Izuku's embarrassment.

"Yes, please" blushed Izuku, "I'm sorry for asking for so much"

"It's okay, I'm hungry as well. Let's get soba"

Izuku cupped his round the warm bowl and studied Todoroki.

"You're pretty mature" he spoke.

Todoroki looked up from his not-spicy soba "I am?"

"Yeah, most eighteen-year olds still live with their parents and aren't saving people every day"

The bi-coloured boy shrugged "I wanted to move out as soon as possible, and I started training for a hero when I was 5 which is younger than most people"

Izuku hummed in agreement and looked back down at his bowl. He couldn't stop remembering how hostile he had been to Todoroki when they first met. Yet, he was still consistently kind towards Izuku.

"Um" a lump formed in Izuku's throat, "I'm… I'm sorry"

"What for?" placidly asked the boy opposite him.

"You know, for being mean to you back at the bridge. And after that on messaging" he choked out.

"Oh" Todoroki shook his head "That doesn't matter, you had a good point. I know you're a good person"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously "It's just… I push people away a lot and you're the first person to give a shit about me. Even though I'm a stranger"

"You're not a stranger" smiled Todoroki "You're my friend, Izuku Midoriya"

"Yeah" the lump was back "Friend"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**

I've seen various ways of how Shoto is spelt: many people use Shouto or Shotou, but Shoto is how its spelt in the manga by Kohei Horikoshi, so I'm using that way. .

**Izukus POV**

"Thank you so, so much for having me over" smiled Izuku.

"Really, its no problem. Here's your clothes" Todoroki handed him a plastic bag.

"Thank you, I totally forgot. Should I give these back?"

"They don't fit me, you can keep them or chuck them or whatever. And stop thanking me, it's okay"

"Can we meet up or something?"

"Well, this recent investigation is going to be hectic, but I have an hour break at 1pm every day"

"Yay! I have a break at 1pm as well. Except its an hour and a half"

"A break from where? Do you go to college?"

"Yeah, just the local one"

"Cool, so today at 1pm?"

"Ice cream parlour?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

When Izuku had returned home at 8am- only about half hour to get ready- his mum screamed and hugged him.

"Izukuuuuu!"

"Mum I'm okay"

"I was so worried. I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be so hurt from what I said-"

"It's okay, I overreacted. I need to get ready for college"

"Oh, yeah" she let him go and looked him up and down "Who's clothes are they?"

Izuku turned scarlet, "Its really not what it looks like"

"You have a boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Oh, god, no. Mum!"

"Who is it?" she continued screaming gleefully.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend"

"But who?"

"Shoto Todoroki" mumbled Izuku.

Inko screamed louder, nearly bursting his eardrums.

"Anyway, I'm gotta go"

"Tell me more" she begged.

"We're friends! I met him not long ago and we're going to meet up today at lunch break. I've got to change"

After wriggling out of his mums shipping wrath, Izuku jogged to college and settled down in his first class as soon at 8.30 struck. He sighed, four and a half hours until he can see Todoroki again.

**At 13.00PM**

"Ah, man this ice cream will always be amazing" sighed Todoroki blissfully, "I needed this"

"Tough morning?" laughed Izuku.

"Its been awful. My brain aches"

Izuku looked down at his own red and white sundae and smiled softly as a warm feeling settled in his chest.

"How's college?" asked Todoroki.

"Meh. It's boring and I just sleep"

He tutted in reply "Shouldn't sleep in school"

"I don't really care"

"You will in the future!"

"Ha. You sound like a teacher" giggled Izuku.

Todoroki snorted "Sorry, I get a bit bossy every now and then"

"It's okay"

There were a lot of people in the ice cream shop, and often Todoroki got several glances over his way. A pretty woman approached him, holding a notebook and a pen.

"Hi, can I have an autograph?"

Todoroki smiled heavenly "Of course. May I ask for your name?"

She blushed scarlet, "I-Its Ochako Uraraka. You're amazing, by the way"

"Why, thank you" he flourished the pen and handed it to Uraraka.

Izuku caught a look at the notepad and it said: _To Uraraka, believe in your dreams and do your best. Lots of love, Shoto Todoroki x._

She blushed even more at the note, "Thank you!"

"No problem"

Walking away, Izuku watched her in the corner of his eye, jumping around and squealing with her friends. Jealously started to scratch at him and the words _Lots of love _were imprinted onto his eyelids when he squeezed them shut.

"Midoriya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you get that a lot? Pretty women thinking you're hot"

No reaction, he didn't even blush. "I don't know, I don't really care. I don't want a relationship"

Feeling as though a knife was pushing deep into his stomach, he nodded and whispered, "Cool"

A loud drill broke the silence; Todoroki looked at his phone and sighed.

"I gotta go back to work. There's an interview on the 5pm news with Endeavor, I really can't be bothered" he sighed whilst standing up and put a 300 yen onto the table. Then, he patted Izuku on his green curls, "See ya, Izuku"

Throughout the whole rest of his college day, Izuku couldn't help thinking about Todoroki, and how jealous he felt whilst Uraraka was swooning over him. Flopping onto his bed, Izuku switched on the TV to reveal Todoroki and Endeavor sitting on a couch with a female reporter opposite them.

_Speak of the devil._

"And, how's the investigation going with this week's incident?" she asked them.

"We are trying our hardest to do justice" spoke Endeavor loudly.

"You both are related, are you alike in any way?"

"I don't understand what's this to do with the investi-", Shoto started, but Endeavor cut him off.

"Pfft. Heck no, he's gay"

Shoto jumped up "What the hell!" he shouted, "On live TV, you dick!" and he walked off set.

Izuku stared at the TV with his eyes widened. He watched Endeavor stand up, point at the camera and say:

"Turn them off"

Before turning off, the camera spun around to show Shoto's face complete with tears dripping down his cheeks as a crowd of assistants and camera crew surrounded him.

Izuku switched off his TV and called to his mum, "I'm using the car for the evening"

**iz mido 5.13 PM : **back entrance, tv studios, 5 mins, be there I got the car

**shoto todoroki 5.14 PM : **save me

"Come on" waved Izuku to Todoroki.

He broke apart from the growing crowd of reporters and onlookers and hopped into the car. Izuku started driving further and further away.

"Midoriya? Was you really going to kill yourself the day I met you?"

"Fuck, Todoroki. can you not? You've just been outed on live TV, don't run away from this one"

"I'm sorry" whispered Todoroki, "I should've told you. You probably hate me"

"I can't hate you for being gay, I'm bi" sighed Izuku.

"Oh"

"What's going to happen?" he stopped the car nearby a field after driving steadily north for 15 minutes.

"I don't know, the medias going to slaughter me" he put his heads in his hands and his shoulders shook.

"Fuck!" suddenly screamed Todoroki as he sat up, "That idiot!" he punched the dashboard and Izuku flinched.

"It's going to be okay" soothed Izuku.

"Its not, dammit. Have you ever heard of a gay hero?"

"So what? You're the first"

"Why do you care? We hardly know each other"

"I feel like I've known you years" blushed Izuku. he then abruptly changed the subject, "How did your dad even find out"

"A year ago, he walked in on me and my boyfriend kissing. Then, he almost burnt down the house and my boyfriend immediately broke up with me after being heavily threatened" Todoroki shut his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Todoroki"

"Don't… don't call me that. Its his name. Call me something else"

"Okay… Sho. Call me Izu or Izuku"

Tears continued streaming down his face "What are we going to do?" he groaned.

"Whatever it is, we stay together"

He nodded, "Of course, Izu"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary **

The heart is on the left side of the body. Izuku's words ignited Shoto's flames (Season 2), which is on the left side of his body. So, Izuku set Shoto's heart on fire? Let me fangirl lol.

Gonna wrap this fanfic up in a few chapters.

**Izuku's POV (except a couple of sentences when Izuku's asleep)**

"Um, so where are we sleeping tonight?" asked Todoroki, turning his head towards Izuku.

"Uhm" Izuku racked his brains, thinking over the possible places and muttering, "Well, there's your place but people would probably see us walking in together, and there's probably reporters hanging round. Then, my place but there's not much space and my mums' home. A hotel is also possible, but people will still see us… let's just stay here"

"Here?"

"Have you never slept in a car before?" Izuku switched on the heater and propped his feet on the dashboard.

Todoroki shuffled into a more comfortable position "What do you wanna do?"

"Just talk. I want to learn more about you"

"Okay. My favourite food is soba, but it must be the spicy kind. My favourite thing to do is listening to music and relaxing or eating at the ice cream parlour. I hate the media, the way people over-complicate things and how people fawn over me in a weird way. It's annoying, I want to be a hero and save people which I love so much, but on the flip side I hate the autographs, photos and interview part. Sometimes I feel as though I'm in a continuous loop: I save people, get harassed, then go to sleep. You're the one who breaks the loop, you just treat me ordinarily" he stopped to take a breath.

"Damn, Sho. That went deep real quick"

Todoroki chuckled, "I don't know. It sorta spilled out"

"Tell me more. How did you get the burn scar? Is your hair naturally red and white, or do you dye it?"

"Oh. Get ready for it to get immensely deep. My father forced my mother into marriage so the children she gave would have strong Quirks. He decided mine was the best, so he trained me too hard when I was 5. My childhood was very abusive, but the worst part was when my mother poured boiling water over me in a state of madness. My hair is naturally red and white because of the double Quirk"

"I'm sorry that happened to you" gulped Izuku. _I would never have guessed that of him… he so withdrawn._

"It's okay, I made up with my mother a couple of years ago and now I just accept the past and try to move on. Though… its hard. Sometimes I suddenly remember and get panicked. I feel as though my mum went mad because of me"

"It wasn't you! It was your dad, you couldn't help it"

"I guess. Let's talk about something else. Is your hair naturally green?"

"Nah" laughed Izuku, "Years ago, me and my mum decided to get matching hair colour some years after my parents divorced. It's actually brown-ish"

"When they divorce?" he asked.

"I was seven. I don't miss him because we didn't bond much. Although, she still misses him even though they're better off apart cos they always argued. She tried hooking up with another guy, but she dumped him, then she dated a woman but that didn't last long either. You see, when I came out as bi to her at fifteen, she came out to me as well. It was funny, like 'I'm bisexual', 'me too'"

"I see. What's your favourite book? What's your favourite film, and what's your favourite song?"

Izuku thought for a second then said, "I don't read much, but I read _A Monster Call_s by Patrick Ness and it was really sad, but I was obsessed with this book. My favourite movie is anything Marvel, especially the Avengers movies. Choosing a favourite song is too tough, but Nirvana is amazing"

"Okay, I'm not surprised you like Marvel movies, they are amazing. And so is Nirvana. But _A Monster Calls_? I can't imagine you crying over a book"

"And _A Fault In Our Stars. _I cried for, like, days"

"Damn, Izu. You need to read _The Sacrifice Box, _or _The Hunger Games, _or _The Maze Runner. _Books with death and destruction"

"No way! They sound so gory. I like books with sad endings"

"I must educate you"

"I must educate YOU!"

They burst out laughing.

"You read the first_ Hunger Games _and I'll read _The Fault in Our Stars_" offered Todoroki.

"Deal" agreed Izuku.

A couple of hours later, Izuku fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. Todoroki stared at his face illuminated by the car's overhead lights; his mouth was slightly open, and he looked so peaceful. He reached up and flicked off the lights and slowly sank into deep sleep as well.

Bright, warm light spilled onto his face and he rubbed his eyes, groaning. Izuku stretched and opened his eyes to see Todoroki waking up.

"Morning" said Todoroki.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Eight"

"Oh God, we've been out for so long. I have college! I don't really care about college, it's the last day anyway, but you have work… shit, my phones dead. My mums gonna be so pissed" fretted Izuku.

"Don't worry" soothed Todoroki, "I can skip a day, my phones here so I can ring your mum, if you remember her number"

"I know her number, but you can't skip a day! What about the investigation?"

"You're right, I just really don't want to face Endeavor and a crowd of reporters" admitted Todoroki.

"I'll come with you" suggested Izuku.

"Really? That'll help so much. Thank you"

"Oke, let's go" he said as he turned on the car's ignition.

They arrived at the Todoroki Hero Agency at 9am, only to be immediately swarmed by a flock of reporters.

"Shoto, can you confirm the truth of last night's outburst?"

"IcyHot! Over here!"

"Are you in a romantic relationship at present?"

Todoroki blinked and stammered, "Uh. No, I-I'm not in a r-relationship"

"Okay, that's enough" called out Izuku, gaining a look of surprise from Todoroki.

"We've never seen you before, are you IcyHot's romantic friend?" asked a male reporter.

"Wait, what? I'm his friend. Let's go, Sho" he grabbed Todoroki's hand and pulled him away from the swarm, feeling a blush arise on his cheeks from being thought to be Todoroki's 'romantic friend'.

They ended up in a cloakroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "People are gonna ask you questions! Don't even bother answering them, just walk away. They're sticking their noses into your business, and they don't need to"

"So… I just ignore everyone who asks me about it? I don't know if I can do that"

"Then, I'll just tell them to back off for you"

"What about Endeavor? I don't think I can do this. Let's just go home. I'm scared. People are judging me for no fucking real reason" tears collected at his eyes.

"They're just dickheads" Izuku wrapped his arms round Todoroki's middle and rested his head on Todoroki's shoulder.

He froze at first, then returned the hug and held Izuku tightly whilst taking a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay" whispered Izuku.

"You sure?" replied Todoroki, his heart beating erratically.

"Positive"

The rest of the day consisted of: LOV investigation, getting bugged by people and then Izuku snapping at them to fuck off and get back to work (Todoroki whispering a little 'sorry' after that). They hadn't seen Endeavor all day, luckily.

"Oh yeah" muttered Izuku as he pulled out his phone, it now being fully charged- there was a plug on Todoroki's desk.

**6.39 PM iz mido : **I'm so, so sorry for not texting. My phone died. I am alive, eating okay and staying with Todoroki for a bit longer

**6.40 PM inko_midoriya : **You said you were going for the EVENING. You've been gone for a day and a night. I'm okay with you staying with your boyfriend, but please keep me informed when you decide to stay longer

**6.42 PM iz mido : **I'm sorry I promise not to scare you next time. And, NOT my boyfriend!

**6.42 PM inko_midoriya : **yeah, whatever. Its obvious you like him 😉

**6.43 PM : **not cool, mum. lol

He sighed deeply, feeling guilty for worrying Inko.

"What's up?" asked Todoroki, noticing Izuku's distress.

"I forgot to text my mum. She's okay but was really worried earlier"

"Are you going to go back home" the note of sadness in his voice was unmissable.

"Nope!" smiled Izuku, "She says it's okay for me to stay with you, as long as I check in with her every now and then"

"What about your college?"

"Don't you know? It's half term, no school for 2 weeks now"

"Yay, I think I get a couple of day breaks on half terms"

"Cool, where are we staying tonight?" wondered Izuku.

"Lets just stay at my place, you can use that awesome 'fuck off' technique if there's reporters hanging round"

"Sure, I'm cool with that" laughed Izuku.

After a few minutes, the pair entered Todoroki's flat.

"Izu?" Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes were piercing into his bright emerald ones.

"What is it, Sho?"

"I like you"

"Wha-"

But he was cut off as Todoroki's lips pressed warmly against his. He felt one hand rest against his waist, and another bury itself into his hair. Izuku felt his heart stop and his eyes widen. His hands were motionless by his sides and his heart raced as Izuku's brain became ridden with thoughts and questions. Words couldn't describe how he felt; he was frozen to the spot; his brain was utterly dysfunctional.

_What is going on?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**

I finally switched the POV (then soon after switched it back to Izuku again) .

My girlfriend gave me ideas for the kissing scene- her username is OfeliaX3

**Todoroki's POV**

Hands suddenly clenched round his forearms and Midoriya pushed him away, his eyes brimming with tears. Shoto stared at him, incapable to move as the realisation dawned on him.

_I just kissed him… what the fuck._

A door slamming pulled him out of his thoughts and there was no sight of the green haired boy.

"Izu" he whispered into the silence.

His legs acted on their own accord as he sprang towards the door and flung it open. Rain poured down his neck, soaking his clothes but Shoto hardly noticed: all he thought about was Midoriya.

"Izu!" he called out, the rain drowning out his voice.

A small ball on the pavement caught his attention, but the rain was so heavy, and the sky was cloaked with ebony. Shoto sprinted forward and learned that the shape on the ground was Midoriya, who had his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried in his knees. He knelt beside the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling Midoriya recoil slightly.

"Izu? I'm so sorry. I didn't even realise what I was doing, my emotions took control and I didn't think-"

"Shut up" sobbed Midoriya.

"Do you want me to go?" rain roared in his ears; he barely heard Midoriya.

"No"

"I don't understand"

"I'm useless" he wept, wiping his face in his hands, "I can't even control myself. I keep automatically pushing people away. You probably hate me for it"

"I _like _you! In a crush way"

"Are you sure I'm not another fling? I've heard rumours, Sho. The number of girlfriends you've had, then you suddenly come out as gay. What were they to you?"

"I was… making sure of stuff. My sexuality. I didn't know whether I just had a specific type of girl or just boys" gulped Shoto. His secret had just been spilled to the person he cares about the most.

"I knew it", wailed Midoriya, "So I'm just another test? That's cruel"

"No! Oh, God, no. You're different. I genuinely like you for you. What I did back then, I realised it was wrong and stopped. Then, I made friends with a few of the ex-girlfriends, but I feel awful still"

"You like me for me?"

Shoto enveloped his arms round Midoriya.

"Who you are. The way your eyes shine when you're excited about something. The way you're so loyal and you'd protect someone in need without a second thought. You cry over mushy books, and you're not shy to express yourself. You're cute as hell, and my heart aches when I look at you as it always has done."

Midoriya continued sobbing against Shoto "I'm sorry for running away and thinking bad about you"

"It's okay. Are you mad at me for what I did in the past?"

"No. it was ages ago, you know it's wrong now and won't do it again"

He felt Midoriya shiver slightly from the cold, "You're freezing"

"Yeah, I am. Let's go back inside"

In the apartment, Midoriya swiftly placed his hands onto Shoto's hips from behind and he jumped in surprise (well, he didn't expect Midoriya to make the first move). He turned around and took hold of Midoriya's shoulders, pressing him against a wall. Putting a hand on the crème wall, he looked at Midoriya's green eyes, searching for any looks of regret or fear or any contempt. None. Instead, the small boy blushed and Shoto leaned in and locked lips with Midoriya's. Instantly, his heart tingled and the lips against his reminded him of fireworks. They kissed slowly, almost languidly but in a graceful way. Like a dance, they kept in sync with each other, adding brief touches of tongue and Shoto's hands wandered over to Midoriya's hair, where he buried a hand in his curly, green locks. The other hand was resting on the boy's hip.

"Let's sleep" Shoto said as he pulled away and shut his eyes.

"Yeah" he could tell Midoriya wanted more (and so did he) however he wanted to take things slow.

He kissed along Midoriya's jawline and wrapped his arms round Midoriya's waist.

They soon fell asleep entangled together.

**Izuku's POV**

Bright sunlight spilled onto his face, he felt someone breathing close to him and an arm was slung around his waist. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at Todoroki next to him. Izuku slowly sat up, his clothes still damp from the rainfall last night and stared at the boy in front of him, who also opened his eyes.

"Hey" whispered Todoroki.

Izuku settled back down next to him "Morning"

"Are you okay?"

"My clothes are still wet from last night"

"So are mine. Do you want dry ones?"

"Well I was actually thinking…I mean, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Come on, say it" gently prompted Todoroki.

"If I could go back home, get toiletries and clothes, then come back here?"

"Sure, I was going to suggest that anyway"

Izuku blushed and buried his head into Todoroki's shirt "Thank you" he mumbled.

Then, Izuku lifted his head up to face him and Shoto kissed him again.

"We should get up" whispered Shoto after a bit.

"I know, but I really don't want to" he groaned, snuggling against Todoroki's left side, which was warm.

"Neither, but we gotta go to work and before that we've got to get you clothes"

"I guess" Izuku stretched and jumped off the couch.

He looked at his appearance of himself in the bathroom mirror and decided to keep his hair messed up from Todoroki's hands.

"Okay let's go" Izuku stepped out of the bathroom only to see a shirtless Todoroki. "Sorry" he mumbled, quickly turning away with a flushed face.

The shirtless boy smirked before pulling on a dry, black t-shirt. He nudged Izuku as he walked past.

"Come on"

They arrived at the Midoriya apartment and before he rang the bell, the door was already wide open. Inko kept hugging him.

"Izuku!" she let go of him and smiled at Todoroki, "Hi, Todoroki! I hope Izuku is being a good friend and you're okay with him staying round yours for so long"

"Of course," politely answered Todoroki, putting an arm round Izuku's waist, "And, its boyfriend, by the way"

She screamed cheerfully "Since when? Izuku, you said you were just friends"

"Technically we were until yesterday evening" truthfully told Izuku.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks" beamed Todoroki.

"Can I come and get clothes?"

"I figured you would be staying round Todoroki's longer. Get plenty of clothes and toiletries, and make sure you're eating well"

"I'm eating fine, mum. And I'll be back by next week"

"Okay, I just worry about you. Make sure to text me every day"

Izuku dragged Todoroki away to his room and shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That went okay" said Todoroki.

"Well, she's been shipping us for ages"

"Yeah?"

"And has been saying 'its obvious you like him'. I guess she just has some motherly telepathy or something"

"I think they all do" murmured Todoroki, "Let's get clothes then I need to go to work"

"Can I come with you again?" pleaded Izuku.

"Yeah, I can call you an assistant if people question why you're here"

Izuku laughed, "I'm an assistant for your happiness"

"Yeah, you are"


	7. Chapter 7

A loud stomping made Izuku's bones rattle and he turned to see an angry face looming over with fire licking up his face. The attention of the bulldog-like character was centred on the hot boy next to Izuku.

"Shoto" roared the man, "You've been slacking on the case. Jobs won't finish themselves"

"I think I have a pretty good reason to be distracted" coldly replied Shoto.

"Yeah? What's that, then?" challenged Endeavor.

"You fucking outed me on TV! I haven't even checked my phone because I know there's gonna be piles of hate" suddenly roared Shoto.

"Oh, I don't give a shit any more. I should've sent you away like I did to your mother. All I want is for you to surpass All Might, I don't care about you. Who does, anyway?"

Shoto opened his mouth, but Izuku stepped in front of him before Endeavor could attack Todoroki anymore.

"I'd choose my next words very carefully if I was you. I suggest apologising to him"

"Who the fuck are you and why are you getting involved? This has nothing to do with you, get out of here"

"I'm Shoto's boyfriend. I care about him" Izuku held up his phone, feeling triumphant, "And I recoded this entire conversation. If you don't apologise, I'll go straight to the press and give this recording to them, I suspect they'll adore a great scoop. Imagine the headlines: Pro Hero Verbally Abuses Son, it'll spread like wildfire. If you try to force this out of my hand, I can charge you with assault" he pointed to the security cameras above his head "with sufficient evidence"

Endeavor stared at him with his mouth open, the beard of flames extinguished with shock.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, apologise to Shoto right here, right now"

"Shoto… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have outed you and I should be a better father" he turned on his heel and walked away but stopped short "Take a break if you want, to spend time with your boyfriend. It's half term after all. There's a massive team on the investigation" he continued walking.

When Endeavor was clear out of earshot, Izuku blew a sigh of relief.

"Fucking hell that actually worked I was scared shitless" he breathed in a rush.

"Izu" Shoto pulled Izuku into a hug "T-Thank you"

Izuku nestled into Todoroki "It's okay. He deserved it. What do you want to do now?"

Todoroki pulled apart from Izuku and planted a deep, loving kiss on his lips.

"Let's get a takeaway soba at my place"

"Okay"

They linked home and drove home, talking about the investigation.

"So, you think all the incidents are done by the same group?" asked Izuku excitedly.

"Yeah, I think there is a centre group with the main villains. The, there are sub-groups of less dangerous villains, but they follow the same leader"

"Ah, but-"

He was cut off by an angry growl.

"Deku?"

Izuku jumped and squeezed Shoto's hand, turning around quickly.

"K-Kacchan!"

In front was a man who was well-built and upholding a permanent snarl with extremely spiky, ash blond hair. He was also holding hands with a grinning man with vibrant, red hair and very points teeth.

"Hey!" waved Kirishima.

Izuku didn't recognise the red head, but Shoto knew both.

"You know him?" mumbled Shoto as Bakugo strode towards them

"Old school bully who constantly told me how crap I am. And still does"

Shoto frowned and said coldly, "Hey, Bakugo"

"How does it feel to be finally outed? We all betted you were gay. I win against Jiro. She thought you were bi or just plain awkward when it comes to girls."

"I don't think it'll be a shock when you come out" Shoto replied in a dead-pan voice, slightly nodding at the clasped hands of Kirishima and Bakugo.

Bakugo turned towards Izuku, "You too? Ha, I couldn't imagine what it feels like to have Endeavor's son fooling around with you"

Both flushed, Izuku with embarrassment and Shoto with pure anger. Shoto stepped towards Bakugo, his eyes shooting daggers. The tension was almost tangible.

"Okay, okay, that's enough arguing" Kirishima flung himself in front of Bakugo.

"Who the heck are you? Get out of it!" spat Shoto and Kirishima backed down, worried looks clear in his eyes. Izuku realised he sounded just like his father and gasped with terror.

"So, you've now lost your cool, huh? Let's fight, Todoroki. I've wanted to for years" challenged Bakugo.

"I'll teach you a fucking lesson. Don't ever call me 'Endeavor's son' again" his left side started to smoke.

Izuku grabbed onto Shoto's arm "This isn't you!" he cried "Don't turn into someone you hate!"

"He deserves to be beaten! He bullied you and is a dick to everyone. How can he be a Pro Hero?"

"Please, Sho. Stop" begged Izuku.

"Bakugo, don't" said Kirishima.

Absorbing the disastrous scene around him, Shoto did a little gasp and shook his head.

"Jesus. I'm sorry Izu, I was so mad. You're right, this isn't me"

"You scared me" Izuku grabbed Shoto's hand and whimpered.

Meanwhile, Kirishima was shaking Bakugo's shoulders.

"Don't do that again. You almost had me, man"

"Shit head" breathed Bakugo and he rested his head on Kirishima's shoulder "Stop getting all freaked"

"Don't do that again, you'd get crushed by him"

"Shut up"

"We're leaving now" said Shoto, his icy demeanour returned "Nice meeting you, Kirishima. You seem nice"

"We haven't finished! One day I'll fight you and win" screeched Bakugo like a banshee.

"I'd like to see that happen" Shoto held back onto Izuku's hand and pulled him away.

"Enjoy your little pet while he lasts!" shouted Bakugo after him.

Izuku tugged at Shoto's sleeve when they were away from the pair "Shoto? What did he mean when he said that?"

"I guess I got to tell you" sighed Shoto "So, you know when I told you about how Endeavor discovered I was gay? Well, Katsuki was the boyfriend I was kissing when he walked in"

"K-Kacchan?" spluttered Izuku, "No way!"

"Yeah, he's that type who's all angry on the outside but is nice to the people he cares about. Anyway, after threatening him, Endeavor called his house and yelled at his parents, too. Outing him as well"

"Shit" whispered Izuku, "But it wasn't your fault! Why does he hate you?"

"I don't know" shrugged Shoto "Anyway, it was years ago. I'm completely over him and I don't like him at all"

"Am I your pet?"

"Wha- no way! I love you"

"Aw. I love you too. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. It's been stressful running into Endeavor and then Katsuki. I just wanna be with you now"

"Shall we get the soba now?"

Izuku flung open the door and they both stepped inside.

"Man, that was eventful!" he sang and stretched.

Shoto sidled behind Izuku and seductively whispered,

"This will be too"

"Sho!" giggled Izuku as he turned around.

The dual-haired boy took hold of Izuku's hand and pulled him close, feeling his breathing quickening.

"How are you so… cute?" he breathed as he kissed along Izuku's jawline.

Izuku rested his hands on Shoto's shoulders and leaned his body closer whilst Shoto ceased kissing his jaw. For a split second, Izuku wondered why he stopped until he felt Shoto's lips on his neck. Shoto's mouth was gently sucking and kissing up and down his neck. He then slowly licked along Izuku's collarbone.

"Ah- Sho"

Shoto looked up "Yeah?"

"Don't stop, it feels good. You feel so nice"

Shoto smirked and connected their lips together again and ran a tongue across Izuku's bottom lip. Izuku slightly lifted his leg and Shoto caught the hint, lifting Izuku's leg to his waist and holding the thigh at his hip bone. He ran his thumb in a circular movement on Izuku's thigh and Izuku slowly rolled his hips forward so that there was no space between them.

Feeling as though they had been standing too long, Shoto walked backwards and led Izuku to the sofa where he pulled Izuku onto his lap and felt Izuku's hands stroking his silky hair.

"C-can we go all the way?" suddenly asked Izuku.

"Huh?" he was shocked, but willing to follow through with Izuku's request.

"Sure" Shoto said as he rolled Izuku onto the sofa and began kissing him deeply.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Curled up to him was a skinny boy supporting a mass of green curls on his head and wearing (his) t-shirt and pyjama shorts that showed a lot of pale thigh with a few red marks on. He rubbed Izuku's back absent-mindedly and yawned.

"Morning" mumbled Izuku.

"Hey" replied Shoto "How are you?"

"Tired" truthfully told Izuku "but happy. Really happy"

"Good"

He nestled into Izuku and they cuddled as a blissful, warm feeling embraced them. He planted a kiss on Izuku's head and shut his eyes, feeling sleep take over him.


	8. 2 Years Later

_They walked hand-in-hand, with their steps matching each other's. A tall, well-built figure with even, red and white hair and a short, skinny figure with green hair that curled messily. The pair stopped walking at a specific point on an old bridge._

_The shorter one rested his head his partner's shoulder and whispered,_

"_Thank you for saving me two years ago"_

_The taller man smiled down at his boyfriend and said, "I'm glad I did", whilst wrapping his arms around the green-haired shoulders._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_They both stared into the abyss for a second, then continued wandering across the bridge._

_Together._


End file.
